1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for signaling correspondence between a meeting agenda and a meeting discussion.
2. Description of Related Art
A meeting is an event designed to facilitate the flow of information within a group of people. In a typical meeting, two or more people come together for the purpose of discussing one or more topics such as, for example, business or community event planning, financial forecasting, status reports, adhoc organization responses, and so on. Such a meeting may occur when participants gather together in the same physical locations such as a meeting room or while participants are scattered in disparate physical locations. Meetings of participants in disparate physical locations may be carried out using computers or other communications equipment to establish conference calls, video conference calls, chat rooms, virtual meeting rooms, and so on.
Unless meetings are properly planned and executed, meetings have the potential to waste an organization's resources. To enhance meeting efficiency, meetings often include a meeting agenda. A meeting agenda is typically created by the individual organizing the meeting and specifies the topics for discussion during the meeting. In such a manner, the meeting agenda may be used to guide the discussions of the participants during the meeting. In addition, the meeting agenda is often distributed to the meeting participates before the meeting begins to allow the participants time to prepare for the meeting.
Although a meeting agenda serves as a discussion guide during a meeting, human nature typically ensures that meetings go ‘off-topic’ or get ‘off-schedule.’ Going ‘off-topic’ refers to the tendency of participants to begin discussing topics not specified in the meeting agenda. Getting ‘off-schedule’ refers to the tendency of participants to discuss a particular meeting topic in the meeting agenda too long or not long enough based on the time frames that may be established in the meeting agenda. For example, meetings designated for brainstorming are often prone to going off-topic or getting off-schedule.
Going off-topic or getting off-schedule is not usually an intentional act by any of the participants of the meeting, such tendencies simply the result from the natural of flow conversations among humans. Unless someone facilitates the meeting who can firmly keep the meeting discussions about the topics specified in the meeting agenda, going off-topic or getting off-schedule are likely to occur. When the meeting facilitator is also a participant in the meeting that takes part in the meeting discussions, adhering the meeting discussion to the meeting agenda often becomes even more difficult.